Can You Save Me?
by PessimistWhoIsOptimistic
Summary: When Bella's parents force her to move to the dreary town of Forks, she can't wait to move back to Phoenix. When Edward Cullen moves to Forks she starts to connect with him. But will that be enough to save Bella from herself? Full Summary inside!


**So this story is based of the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. Bella is unhappy and refuses to be happy until she moves back to Phoenix. When she meets Edward something about him makes her want to be happy again. After a what seems like a short time she falls unconditionally in love with him. But there is one problem, Bella's parents think Edward is a bad influence because of his carefree attitude. So they ban their relationship, but Bella and Edward won't give up without a fight. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and it's characters. If I did would I really be on fan-fiction?**

Bella's P.O.V

I sat down at my lab table in Biology and stared out the window aimlessly. It was raining, of course. Forks, Washington was the most rainiest place in the U.S. This was the place where my parents struck it rich 1 year ago. I detested Forks. I wanted to move back to Phoenix, Arizona. I missed the blistering heat and the sprawling city. As soon as I turned 17 in the following September it was goodbye Forks and hello again Phoenix.

The bell rang and the teacher called class to order.

"Okay class we have a new student joining us." He announced in a gruff voice.

I hesitantly looked up. I knew I was the only one without a partner, so this new kid was going to have to be partners with me.

Poor him.

I looked around the front of the room for a minute before I found the god-like new boy.

He stood around 6"1' or 6"2' and was muscular. Maybe an athlete. He had unusual bronze hair that pointed in several different directions. His eyes were a hypnotizing green and were framed by thick lashes. His skin was almost as pale as mine.

He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile that nearly took my breath away. I blushed and looked down. My heart fluttered.

"This is Edward Cullen." Mr. Banner said. "Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Swan."

I felt jealous eyes boring into my back as he said my name. I moved my stuff and continued looking down as he sat down.

Mr. Banner gave us instructions on our lab. It was identifying the stages of mitosis, a lab I had done when I was in advanced Biology in Phoenix. This was going to be easy for me.

"Get started" Mr. Banner commanded.

"Ladies first..." Edward trailed off in a velvet voice.

"Bella" I said shyly. I grabbed the first slide and looked into the microscope.

"Prophase" I said dryly.

I began removing the slide when I felt long hands grab my wrist gently. I felt a electric shock run through me, and I was sure he felt it too.

"Mind if I take a look?" He said in a voice so irresistible all I could do was nod. He took a quick look.

"Prophase" He said.

I felt a twinge of smugness. "Like I said"

He smiled in amusement and picked up slide two. He looked through the eyepiece.

"Anaphase" He said.

"Mind if I take a look?" I said with indifference.

He smiled and passed me the microscope. Anaphase, drat. He was right.

"Anaphase" I said ruefully.

"Like I said" He quoted.

I rolled my eyes. We had finished the lab quicker than the other people. They were still struggling.

"So how are you liking Forks?" I asked.

He grimaced. "It's okay, certainly not the place of my choice."

"Same here. I just want to get out of here and move to someplace dry." I said easily. I didn't make it a secret of how much I detested Forks.

He chuckled. "How long have you lived in Forks?"

"Too long" I said bitterly.

"You must really hate it here." He observed.

"Oh yes"

"Well, what's stopping you from just leaving and never coming back?" He asked, genually curious.

"Besides not being 18, I don't know. My parents are to rich to care about me so it's not them..." I blushed. I didn't want to burden him with my abandonment issues.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"It's fine, I don't mind at all." His emerald eyes were filled with sincerity.

I stared into his eyes, searching. I had no idea what I was searching for, but it was something. He stared back as if he was also searching for something.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and went to gym, thinking about Edward the whole entire time. Call it a little obsessive, but there is just something about him...

After gym I walked out into the parking lot. The rain was reduced to a light drizzle so I didn't bother putting on my hood. I walked to my red, bulbous truck that I refused to sell just because it didn't look like a rich person's car. I wanted to remain the way I was. Invisible, except to Edward Cullen who is the only person who has talked to me in my whole entire time in Forks.

I walked passed a shiny sliver Volvo and saw Edward leaning against it. He smiled his crooked smile at me and I half smiled at him. I got into my truck and drove off school grounds.

**Okay so it's not that great, I know. But it's only the first chapter and I promise it will get better. Review people and I will give you all cyber Edward action figures! **

**Love,**

**PessimistWhoIsOptimistic**


End file.
